Mírame
by HHr-Delusional
Summary: Mi primer lemon ::sonrojo:: a base de la Propuesta Nº1 para ser un Poeta Muerto en Poltergeists, con la canción Mírame de Nikki Clan, Hermione sufre un accidente en el campo de quidditch y Harry la lleva a la enfermería; 100% Harmony lo demás...se sabe xD


_**Fecha de Creación: 28/06/07**_

_**Hola again! xD**_

_**Bien… ando con las penas hoy :::bochorno::: varios coment's, me han agregado algunas cosas a f/f… no podría estar más feliz! Lo único que lo hecha a perder es que tengo una tarea largísima, son las 2:28 de la mañana y no he hecho nada u.uU me van a matar!!!**_

_**Y bue… eso no les interesa, lo se xD**_

_**Bien… la verdad otro iba a ser mi primer lemon, pero nunca lo legué a completar… hace unos días lo volví a leer y me quedé virola ya que está mejor redactado que ésta cosa xD aunque tienen que pensar que lo hice con apuro porque la propuesta se cerraba en unas dos horas… y eso me acuerda! xD éste lemon**__** lo hice a base de la propuesta Nº1 impuesta por **__**Mione Granger**____**Lu**____** en el foro **__**http://z10. para ser un Poeta Muerto como ella y **__**Andro**__** (quien las llegue a igualar alguna vez en esta vida)**_

_**La propuesta era:**_

_**La propuesta se centra en algo concreto: Todos se encuentran en Hogwarts. Es un día lluvioso y el equipo de Gryffindor está entrenando en el campo de Quidditch con Hermione como única espectadora. Harry o ella, lo dejo a elección del escritor, deben terminar en el ala de la enfermería por alguna razón, y allí debe suceder algo entre ellos. Si es subido de tono o no, también lo dejo a elección del autor del one-shot.**_

_**Y bue… orgullosa les digo que gané la propuesta! D aunque no es de extrañarse, sólo dos fic's participaron y los dos éramos principiantes… el mío era lemon y el suyo medio subidito de tono, así que… ya saben lo que busca el público u.uU y el mío era el más largo xD**_

_**En fin y al cabo, gané 4 a 2 (muy pocos foristas xD necesitamos más gente por el amor de Dios! XDDDDDDDD)**_

_**Canción para éste "song-lemon" (xD) Mírame de Nikki Clan**_

_**Se lo regalé con todo mi cariño a **__**Basíleila Harmony**____**Denyse**___

_**Y bien… fic terminado a las 5:42 de la mañana u.uU**_

_**Mírame**_

Otra práctica.

Es viernes, son veinte para las ocho y el equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor esta entrenando bajo las órdenes de Harry, el capitán.

Hermione estaba sentada en las gradas, observando a Harry… esperando a que terminara el entrenamiento para poder irse con él.

_Ya no se ni que hacer para que te fijes_

_Me aparezco donde estés para que me mires_

_Me muero por ti y tú ni me ves_

_Me va a enloquecer tu forma de ser_

_Tú no me ves…_

-"Ya no se que hacer –se decía Hermione para sus adentros-, hago lo que sea, me le aparezco hasta en la sopa y él ni me ve… él no sabe que yo muero poco a poco ya que no me ve… me enloquece su forma de ser… ¿por qué todo esto tiene que ser así? No es justo, lo amo desde que tengo uso de razón, pero ¿cómo puedo hacer para que se fije en mí?".

_Mírame, Mírame_

_Que no ves_

_Traigo a otros al revés_

_Pero tú ni me ves_

_Mírame, Mírame_

_Que no ves_

_Que me tienes a tus pies_

_Por favor mírame_

_Tan solo mírame_

Hermione se había vuelto "popular" entre los chicos, ya varios le habían pedido ser su novia, pero a todos les había dicho que no, sólo por esperar al único chico que, al parecer, nunca le había mirado más que como amiga.

-"Deseo que me mires, -era lo que siempre le rogaba a Harry en silencio– ¿qué tanto cuesta? Sólo por una vez quisiera que me veas con otros ojos que no sean de amigo."

_Tus amigos me gane y de qué me sirve_

_Soy más dulce que la miel_

_Y con otras ríes_

_Me va a enloquecer tu forma de ser_

_Me muero por ti y tú ni me ves_

_No se que hacer..._

Hermione sólo había conseguido que el mejor amigo de Harry, Ron, se enamorara perdidamente de ella sin ni siquiera proponérselo, aparte de otros amigos de Harry… de verdad que esto era un desastre ya… no es que ellos no fueran lindos o tiernos… ¡uno hasta le regaló un osito de peluche!… es que simplemente no eran Harry.

-"De verdad que no entiendo como alguien no se puede fijar en lo que tiene frente a sus ojos… –pensó Hermione, molesta–. Me muero por ti y tú ni lo sabes, o mejor dicho, ni te das cuenta ¡Por Dios! ¡¡¡Hasta Ginny me dice que soy muy obvia!!! Pero ya veo que eres muy despistado como para que te fijes, de verdad que ya no se que hacer."

_Mírame, Mírame_

_Que no ves_

_Traigo a otros al revés_

_Pero tú ni me ves_

_Mírame, Mírame_

_Que no ves_

_Que me tienes a tus pies_

_Por favor mírame_

Hermione miró al cielo, esta nublado, desde hacía ya varios días que estaba así.

-Parece que hoy es el día –dijo Hermione en voz alta y luego regresó la mirada a la práctica. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que Ron se le había quedado mirando– "Ya es la cuarta vez en este día" –pensó Hermione incómoda mientras miraba hacia otro lado.

Ya por eso, a Ron le habían metido seis goles en la arquería.

-¡RON! –gritó Harry.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Ron aterrado al escuchar el grito de Harry.

-¡Te acaban de meter otro gol! –dijo él irritado.

-Es que… –comenzó Ron algo nervioso.

-Ya, no importa –le contestó Harry y luego giró en la dirección en que Ron, hacía unos momentos, estaba tan concentrado que le habían vuelto a meter gol. Se dio cuenta de que se había quedado mirando a Hermione y en ese momento ella volteó hacia donde estaba él… sus miradas se cruzaron mientras comenzaban a caer la primeras gotas de lluvia del cielo… entonces Hermione rompió la conexión visual para tomar su libro del asiento y levantarse; Harry no se había dado cuenta por la distancia que los separaba, pero Hermione se había puesto sumamente roja.

-"¿Por qué si estoy enamorada de Harry, es Ron quien gusta de mí? Que suerte la mía…" –Pensó Hermione en voz baja mientras comenzaba a caminar sintiendo como la mirada de Harry la seguía.

-¡Chicos! –gritó él, pero al parecer nadie le había escuchado– ¡CHICOS! –gritó Harry más fuerte, entonces todos voltearon hacia él- ¡Terminamos la práctica de hoy! –dijo mientras descendía de su escoba.

Sin previo aviso, comenzó a pegar un ventarrón y la lluvia se intensificó en cuestión de segundos, entonces le pasó una blugger por atrás a Harry, lo que hizo que éste se volteara y vió algo que lo aterrorizó como nunca antes en su vida.

–¡CUIDADO! –grito Harry. Hermione volteó a su derecha y entonces vió la blugger.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! –un grito desgarrador salió de su garganta.

-¡HERMIONE! –gritó Harry mientras se acercaba a la máxima velocidad hacia donde estaba ella, entonces ésta resbaló por el agua en el suelo y calló gradas a bajo mientras la blugger chocaba contra estas un poco más arriba de ella; luego salía en dirección a Harry, pero él la logró esquivar por muy poco y fue lo más rápido que pudo hasta Hermione que al fin había parado de caer. Él bajó de su escoba rápidamente y la sostuvo entre sus brazos.

-Todo estará bien, Hermione. –fue lo último que escuchó ella antes de desmayarse en sus brazos.

_Tan solo mírame_

_(Te quiero, te quiero)_

_Tan solo mírame_

_(Contigo me veo)_

_Tan solo mírame_

_(Perderte no puedo)_

_Tan solo mírame_

_(Conmigo te quiero)_

–_Te quiero –le dijo mientras él la abraza– y no quiero perderte –dijo Hermione seriamente mirándolo directo a sus ojos verde esmeralda– te quiero a mi lado para siempre –y con esto, ella se acercó a sus labios mientras cerraba sus ojos lentamente._

_Tener tu amor_

_Sería mejor_

_Así, sin ti_

_Me siento morir_

_Y no se que hacer_

_Tú no me ves_

Hermione se despertó de un salto respirando entrecortadamente, lo que llamó alarmantemente la atención de Harry. Éste se acercó más a ella mientras que ésta giraba a su izquierda y se lo encontraba de frente.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –le preguntó, notablemente preocupado.

-¿Qué… qué fue lo que paso? –preguntó ella mientras subía una mano hacia su cabeza.

-¿No lo recuerdas? Caíste de las gradas. –cuando Harry dijo esto, a Hermione le comenzó a doler toda la espalda he intentó volverse a recostar, pero se resbaló y calló directo hacia la almohada.

-¡AY! –se quejo dolorosamente.

-¿Qué? –dijo rápidamente Harry.

¡Dios! De verdad que se sentía muy mal por lo que le había pasado a Hermione.

-Mi… mi espalda.

-Es natural si caíste de espaldas de las gradas –dijo Madame Pomfrey mientras aparecía con una botella y un vaso, uno en cada mano– aunque mejor de espaladas que de frente, ¿no?

Harry pensó en eso por unos instantes y luego se ruborizó, pero no dijo nada.

Madame Pomfrey echó un poco del contenido de la botella en el vaso y luego se lo tendió a Hermione, al ver la cara de ésta, aclaró:

-Para el dolor –Hermione agarró el vaso y se acomodó en la cama para poder sentarse; no queriendo imaginar su sabor, se tomó la poción de una sin respirar; cuando le devolvió el vaso a Madame, puso una cara de asco, de verdad que sabía mal.

-Al menos no debe de saber peor que la poción _crecehuesos_ –comentó Harry.

-¿Y tú como lo puedes saber? –pregunto Hermione mirándolo molesta.

-No se –dijo Harry alzando los hombros–, pero al menos no la esparciste por toda la enfermería –le contesto sonriendo ampliamente y logró conseguir que ella se riera.

-¿Y como llegue hasta aquí? –preguntó Hermione mientras alzaba los brazos y se dio cuenta de que ya no traía la túnica, sólo llevaba la camisa que estaba pegada a su cuerpo por el agua de la lluvia.

-El Sr. Potter la trajo hasta aquí –Hermione puso una expresión de extrañeza, por lo que Madame Pomfrey prosiguió– la cargó desde el campo de quidditch hasta aquí.

Hermione giró hacia donde se encontraba Harry, quien al escuchar el comentario de Madame, volteó la cabeza hacia otro lado para que no vieran su leve sonrojo esparcido por toda la cara. Entonces ella recordó la mirada de Harry mientras le decía _"Todo estará bien, Hermione" _muy poco antes de desmayarse entre sus brazos, entonces ésta también se sonrojó levemente.

-Esto me recuerda… Sr. Potter, ¿puede venir un momento conmigo? –le preguntó Madame, entonces rápidamente se levantó de su asiento y dio la vuelta frente a la cama para seguirla. Cuando estuvieron suficientemente alejados de Hermione, le dijo–: su amiga tendrá que quedarse toda la noche en la enfermería y le quería pedir el favor de que si podía traerle algo de ropa ya que no puede dormir con la de la escuela, obviamente.

-Pero Sra. yo no puedo entrar en los dormitorios de… -comenzó a decir él, pero Madame lo interrumpió.

-Lo se, Potter, por eso es que si encuentra a las compañeras de dormitorio de su amiga en la sala común, pídales que suban a su habitación para buscarle algo con lo que pasar la noche.

-Pero… –Harry guardó silencio al ver la cara que Madame Pomfrey ponía– De acuerdo, iré inmediatamente.

-Gracias. –dijo ella y comenzó a caminar hacia su despacho.

-"Harry Potter, ahora sí te has metido en una grande" –se dijo así mismo mientras se acercaba a Hermione.

-¿Qué quería Madame Pomfrey? –le pregunto ella.

-Mira, vuelvo en unos minutos, ¿esta bien?

-Pero… –ella vio que Harry estaba algo inquieto– Esta bien –cedió ella y sin más, Harry se fue corriendo directamente a la Torre Gryffindor.

Minutos más tarde…

-¡Lavender! ¡Parvati! –dijo Harry apenas paso por el retrato de la Sra. Gorda. Las mencionadas alzaron la mirada de los trabajos que estaban haciendo para la clase de Astronomía y la dirigieron hacia Harry.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Parvati con pesar.

-¿Por favor, podrían subir al dormitorio de las chicas y buscar algún pijama de Hermione? –al ver las expresiones en las caras de las dos jóvenes, supo que lo había preguntado de un mal modo– no entienden –dijo él algo abochornado– ¿es que nadie del equipo de quidditch les dijo que Hermione estaba en la enfermería? –entonces las muchachas abrieron mucho los ojos.

-No –dijeron las dos al uniso.

-Pues bien… ella se va a tener que quedar toda la noche ahí y Madame Pomfrey me mandó para pedirles que me dieran algo con lo que ella pueda pasar la noche ya que sus ropas están mojadas por la lluvia.

Al terminar de escuchar a Harry, las dos chicas se miraron y le dijeron:

-Ya regresamos –y se levantaron de sus asientos.

…

-"Vamos –pensó Harry– no creo que se puedan tardar tanto en buscar un pijama" –en ese momento bajaron las dos con un pijama rosa de seda en las manos, y se lo entregaron. Harry les dio las gracias y salió directamente de la Sala Común sin saber lo que ellas habían puesto entre las prendas de su amiga.

_Mírame, Mírame_

_Que no ves_

_Traigo a otros al revés_

_Pero tú ni me ves_

_Mírame, Mírame_

_Que no ves_

_Que me tienes a tus pies_

_Por favor mírame_

Hermione aguardaba mientras se congelaba por lo mojada que estaba su ropa, tenía la piel de gallina y frotaba sus manos para producir algo de calor cuando Harry llegó. Se fijó que llevaba algo entre las manos y al acercarse más, ella se dio cuenta de que era su pijama favorito, pero nunca lo había utilizado, ella lo estaba guardando para…

-Hola –le dijo Harry– fue por esto que me tuve que ir unos instantes, la Sra. Pomfrey me mandó a buscarte un pijama para que pudieras pasar la noche cómoda –y se lo entregó.

-Pero si los chicos no pueden…

-Lo se, por eso ella me dijo que le pidiera a alguna de tus compañeras de cuarto que me buscara un pijama tuyo y Lavender y Parvati me dieron este.

-¡Ella! –susurró Hermione entre dientes.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Harry extrañado.

-No, nada, nada –dijo ella y fingió una sonrisa poco creíble, pero conociéndola como era, Harry no dijo nada más y comenzó a caminar hacia la cama de enfrente.

-Te espero –le dijo a Hermione y ella se quedó congelada, no quería que él; ¡Él, por Dios! le viera con ese pijama.

Temblando ligeramente, corrió el dosel y dejó el pijama en la cama mientras se comenzaba a desabotonar la camisa.

-"No puedo creerlo –pensaba ella– simplemente ¡no puedo creerlo! De seguro la de la 'magnífica idea' fue de Parvati, no les vuelvo a confiar algo así en mi vida… aunque al menos no fue noticia pública" –pensó esto último con sarcasmo.

Se quitó la falda y el brasiere y los dejo por un momento a un lado de la cama.

-"Quería que me mirara, pero ¡no con esto!" –se quejó y maldijo internamente el día en que les había contado acerca de la existencia de esa cosa.

Tomó la parte de arriba del pijama y se lo pasó por la cabeza, luego tomó los cortos pantalones y se los puso. Cuando terminó se fijo de una pequeña hojita que caía al suelo. La tomó y entonces leyó:

"_Que esta noche sea inolvidable"_

Muy abochornada, Hermione arrugó la pequeña hoja de papel y luego la botó en el suelo, agarró sus prendas de la escuela que aún estaban húmedas, las dobló y las colocó en una esquina de la cama (ocultando el brasiere entre la camisa y la falda para que Harry no lo mirara), luego se acostó en ella y se arropó hasta dejar la sábana por su cuello dejando los brazos afuera, no quería que él se quedara mirando _eso_ que llevaba puesto, sabía que no era de esos chicos, pero igual se sentía incómoda respecto a ese detalle.

-Ya terminé, Harry. –después de eso escuchó unos pasos aproximándose y luego vio como una sombra se acercaba a dosel y lo corría.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –le preguntó Harry mientras se sentaba en la misma silla que se había sentado antes cuando esperaba que Hermione despertase.

-Aún me duele un poco la espalda y las piernas, pero estoy bien –le contestó con una sonrisa.

_Tan solo mírame_

_(Te quiero, te quiero)_

_Tan solo mírame_

_(Contigo me veo)_

_Tan solo mírame_

_(Perderte no puedo)_

_Tan solo mírame_

_(Conmigo te quiero)_

Se quedaron hablando por un largo rato y después Hermione se percató de un detalle.

-Que raro, Madame Pomfrey aun no ha venido…

-¿Eh? ah… ah, sí, que raro; mmm, tal vez… –Harry se quedó unos momentos pensando y luego se levanto de la silla.

-¿Qué vas a…?

-Shhh –dijo Harry mientras se acercaba a la puerta del despacho de Madame; se asomó por la pequeña ventana de la puerta y luego ahogó una risa tapándose la boca con las manos. Se volteó.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Hermione extrañada.

-Ven a verlo tú misma –le contestó Harry intentando hablar en voz baja; olvidándose de cualquier cosa, Hermione se destapó, se levantó de la cama y entonces se calló encima de esta–. ¿Qué pasa? –le preguntó Harry acercándose a ella.

-No puedo caminar, siento las piernas muy débiles.

-Déjame que te ayudo, no te puedes perder esto –le dijo Harry y pasó un brazo de ella por atrás de su cuello y colocó su brazo derecho alrededor de la cintura de ella para poder sostenerla– Vamos –le dijo y comenzó a levantarse lentamente para que ella hiciera lo mismo y comenzaron a caminar– Mira por la ventana –cuando ésta lo hizo se llevó la mano libre que tenía a la boca.

El cuadro que contemplaban era para tomarle una foto.

-¿Cómo rayos alguien puede dormir así? –preguntó Hermione intentando contener una carcajada.

-Al parecer le resulta muy cómodo –dijo Harry que ya no podía aguantar la risa, pero Hermione le tapó la boca.

-¡Shhhh! La vas a despertar y luego te votará de aquí. –Harry asintió con la cabeza y luego murmuró algo, pero Hermione no le entendió nada.

-¿Qué? –preguntó ella y luego aparó la mano de la boca de éste porque otra vez no le entendía nada

-Dije que si no nos vamos de aquí, voy a estallar de la risa. –Hermione asintió y le hizo una seña con la cabeza para que comenzaran a caminar…

Cuando Harry se apartó de ella después de dejarla sentada en la cama, esta vez se fijó en lo que llevaba puesto su mejor amiga y apartó la vista rápidamente mirando hacia otro lado notablemente sonrojado; entonces Hermione se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba y se metió a la cama, esta vez de espaldas.

-Yyyyy… ammm… –comenzó a decir Harry- ¿aún te duele la espalda?

-Sí –contestó hundiendo la cabeza en la almohada sin darse cuenta que Harry se acercaba más a ella; de repente sintió dos manos en su espalda y la almohada ahogó su gritó; rápidamente Harry apartó las manos de ella.

-Este… yo… yo sólo quería… quería darte un mas-masaje en la espalda para que no te do-doliera tan-tanto –dijo Harry muy nervioso mientras Hermione sentía el corazón en la garganta.

-Amm… es-esta bi-bi-bien –dijo ella entrecortadamente.

Harry se comenzó a acercar lentamente y posó sus manos sobre la espalda de Hermione otra vez. Comenzó a producir suaves movimientos con sus manos en el centro… lentamente fue subiendo hasta su cuello (una parte de su cuerpo que estaba muy tensa) y luego bajó hasta el final de su espalda, donde comenzaba… Harry no quiso ni pensar en eso, sólo volvió a subir lentamente sus manos de nuevo a su cuello, pero esta vez se quedó más tiempo en él y luego comenzó a mover las manos hacia sus hombros y así sucesivamente mientras sentía como Hermione se relajaba bajo sus manos… el decir que estaba nervioso era poco, pero se sentía culpable por lo que le había pasado a su amiga, ella sólo fue porque él se lo había pedido; ella planeaba estudiar esa noche para los exámenes que ya estaban cerca… por eso es que llevaba el libro, para estudiar mientras veía la práctica… ahora le parecía bobo haberla molestado para que fuera, pero es que… de repente Harry se dio cuenta de que se había desviado para el sur y apartó las manos enseguida abochornadísimo; se quedó gélido como una estatua plantado frente a la cama.

-Lo-lo-lo-lo siento… no-no-no me fi-fi-fijé Her-Hermione, lo-lo juro –Harry se maldecía interiormente– "¡Maldición! ¡Siempre metiendo la pata! ¡Estúpido! Eso es lo que soy ¡Un estúpido!"

Hermione se levantó lentamente apoyándose de sus manos y luego se sentó en la cama; volteó su rostro para verlo a los ojos, pero éste tenía la cabeza agachada, entonces se intentó levantar, pero se iba a caer otra vez cuando, con tremenda agilidad, Harry la sostuvo de sus brazos.

-Harry, mírame –le dijo intentando buscar su mirada, pero este movía su cabeza para que no la encontrara– ¡Por favor, Harry! ¡Mírame!

-¡No! no pienso volver a darte la cara.

-¡Harry! Si me miras a los ojos y dices que fue un accidente, te creeré, tan solo mírame.

Harry se quedó quieto por unos instantes y luego volvió la cara para mirarla directamente hacia esos ojos color miel que ya le habían atravesado el corazón a varios.

-Lo siento… –comenzó a decir él– yo-yo no quería, fue-fue un accidente.

De repente, las luces se apagaron…

-Te quiero –dijo Hermione.

-¿Qué?

-Te quiero Harry… y mucho… –comenzó a decir– bueno… más que quererte… yo… yo –Harry estaba atónito, ¿de verdad Hermione le estaba…? ¿Hermione Granger? ¿Su mejor amiga? ¿la chica de la que estaba enamorado en secreto y había intentado negar todo para no salir lastimado por un amor no correspondido? ¿…ahora le decía…?– Te amo.

-"¡Lo dijo!" –comenzó a pensar Harry, pero de un momento a otro toda actividad cerebral se estancó… Hermione lo estaba… lo estaba…– "¡Dios!" –se dijo él mentalmente.

Hermione comenzó a descender hacia la cama atrayendo a Harry hasta que éste quedó encima de ella.

-Hermy –dijo Harry al separar sus labios de los de ella– yo… yo… también te amo.

A ella le brillaron los ojos, ¿desde hace cuanto que él la amaba y no se había enterado? Pero ahora eso no le importaba mucho, volvió a pegar sus labios con los de él; este beso era diferente al anterior, ese había sido suave, tranquilo, tierno; ahora esta vez él le pedía paso hacia su boca y ella, extasiada, le cedía el paso.

-------------------------------------------

Las prendas de ropa caían al suelo y sólo les quedaba la última prenda de Hermione y serían uno.

Harry recordó por un momento que la Sra. Pomfrey estaba aún en su despacho y rápidamente bajó su mano hacia el suelo en busca de su pantalón mientras Hermione le besaba el cuello………

-"La encontré" –pensó– _muffliato_ –susurró y luego soltó la varita que calló sobre la ropa mezclada de ellos dos. Luego posó sus manos en las caderas de Hermione y lentamente comenzó a bajar la braga sintiendo la piel tersa de ella bajo sus dedos…

Se miraron por un momento… Harry, con la mirada, le preguntó a Hermione si comenzaba y ella asintió levemente…

Poco a poco, Harry fue adentrándose en ella… entonces Hermione gimió y Harry se quedó en seco, tenía que darle tiempo al cuerpo de ella para que se acostumbrara… un tiempo más tarde Hermione le dio un beso suave y supo que podía proseguir… cuando al fin eran completamente uno, los dos gimieron y Hermione comenzó a rodear lentamente las caderas de él con sus piernas… se dieron un momento para respirar y luego Harry comenzó a moverse lentamente… escuchaba los gemidos de ella por la excitación… lentamente aceleraba el ritmo mientras Hermione también comenzó a moverse; los dos bailaban un mismo compás… cada vez iban más aprisa… sus cuerpos estaban cubiertos por una delgada capa de sudor y brillaban por la luz de la luna que entraba por las ventanas de la enfermería… cada vez los gemidos eran más fuertes y más prolongados… y luego…

El orgasmo.

Hermione gritaba, era casi insoportable resistir todo lo que le estaba pasando en ese momento… Harry sólo podía escuchar los gritos de ella; sentía una tremenda excitación; salió una última vez de ella y luego entró con furia… ella ya le pertenecía completamente a él y él le pertenecía completamente a ella…

Con las respiraciones agitadas, los corazones al límite y muy agotados, Harry salió lentamente de ella… ella quería tenerlo más tiempo dentro de si, pero estaba, al igual que él, exhausta de todo lo que había vivido esa noche…

-Te amo –le dijo él casi sin aliento a un lado de ella.

-También te amo –le contestó ésta con una sonrisa y lo beso lenta y tiernamente en los labios para luego abrazarlo y así los dos se quedaron dormidos, reviviendo en sus sueños lo que habían experimentado esa noche.

_**Fin**_

_**Este es mi primer one-shot largo (para mí es largo, porque siempre los hago como de 5 hojas y este fue de 10) y es mi primer lemon**__** así que bue... se que no es de lo mejor, pero ruego que les gustara**__**, y espero que no se decepcionaran por lo corto :::bochorno:::**_

_**Cuídense mucho!**_

_**Y para quien le interese: próximo fic:**_

_**Género: Pókemon**_

_**Pareja: Ash&Misty, obvio xD**_

_**bye!**_


End file.
